


Cherry Lipgloss

by DrakonLady, Galacticpan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, FTM Dave, Genderfluid Karkat Vantas, M/M, john sleeps with a lot of people, this is really werid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticpan/pseuds/Galacticpan
Summary: Dave's an artist Karkat is a beautiful stranger in the park, a muse if you will.





	

It was hot when they made eye contact, Dave’s face flushing red and he glanced away quickly, the brown-haired boy giving him a glance before turning back to his book. Dave looked back at him through his bangs, turning to a new page in his sketchbook, starting out the bases of the bench and the boy. His eyes trailed up the boy’s legs, thanking jegus for those shorts. His pencil started the outlines of his legs, those heavenly things, making sure to capture the curvature of the boy’s thighs in his crossed legged position. He had been working from the bottom to the top, shading out the legs and working on the torso, drawing the baggy green sweater and the book. Dave wondered what he was reading.  
When he looked back to get a glimpse of his face, the boy was gone. Dave’s eyes whipped back and forth from behind his shades, trying to see when the boy went.   
“Why are you drawing me?” Dave turned around quickly, seeing the boy with a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face, grey eyes glaring at him from behind his glasses. Dave grabbed at his sketchbook, pulling it to his chest to hide the drawing. He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair, not being able to look the short boy in the eye.   
“I uh, I draw things that I feel need to be preserved?” He replied almost in instinct, standing and trying to step away from the brunette. The boy glared at Dave even more, and before he knew it, Dave’s sketch book was ripped out of his grasp as the boy looked at the drawing, Dave dropping his head into his hand in embarrassment. Dave heard pencil on paper before his sketchbook was plopped onto the ground in front of him. He picked it up, brushing off the back and opening it again, seeing ‘Karkat’ scrawled along the top of the paper, along with a phone number. He smirked, seeing the boy, Karkat, quickly walking down the sidewalk away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and My friend decided that this would be a fun thing to work on together, if you haven't figured it out Davekat will be the main focus but we are defiantly going to include the others.


End file.
